Contemporary gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and video keno machines, include a primary game and one or more bonus rounds or bonus games. Most of these gaming machines include computer systems which generate sounds, such as music at various times during the primary games, bonus games and attract modes. These gaming machines typically initiate the play of sound recordings when certain game events occur, such as a player winning a value or reaching a bonus round.
There are no known gaming devices which produce a sound recording when a game event occurs and then when a player makes a predetermined input, change that sound recording with a variant of that sound recording or with a different sound recording. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming machines which have new and more interesting sound functions.